An accident can be prevented from occurring if information on locations where near miss cases, i.e., incidents making a driver feel one's blood freeze or alarmed such as almost hitting a pedestrian while driving, are more likely to take place can be given to the driver. In view of this, there exist conventional techniques for detecting near miss cases by analyzing image data recorded in a drive recorder. These related-art examples are described, for example, in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 08-285534, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-239613, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-123036.